Deep Deep Water
by redjagglerock
Summary: Harm has gotten himself into trouble again. Only this time he didn't stick his size 13 shoe in his mouth. Will Mac forgive him?


A/N: This is my very first story that I have had the guts to publish. Thank you very much to my 2 wonderful friends who gave this a quick read for me. A great big thank you to all the fantastic writers out there who provided inspiration and nudged me to write my own.

Disclaimer: No monetary gain will be made from this story. JAG and its characters are owned by Paramount Productions, CBS, and Donald P. Bellisario. If I owned them, I wouldn't let Harm out of my sight!

At 2 am, Mac felt the sudden urge to pee. She tried to swing her legs over the side, but at eight months pregnant her bearings were slightly off center. She was also a little sore from her and Harm's passionate reunion from his five-week TDY. She waddled herself into the bathroom and audibly sighed as she started to relieve some of the immense pressure in her abdomen. She went to get up and slid further into the toilet. Splat! That cocky, arrogant, son of a bitch left the seat up! She tried to lift herself up but all the water did was splash underneath her bottom. She tried to use the counter to gain some leverage to no avail. Her sense of gravity just wasn't what it used to be. She resigned herself to the fact that the Marines were going to require the Navy's help to get out of this mess. However, that Sailor was going to pay dearly for his serious lapse in judgement before she was through with him.

"Harm!" Mac squealed from inside the master bathroom.

She waited a minute and nineteen seconds. "Harm" Mac stated a little more forcefully. She was starting to see red.

"Harmon!" Mac yelled through gritted teeth. I swear to god I am going to kill that man when he gets in here.

"Harmon David Rabb Jr!" Mac screamed in her best drill sergeant voice. At this point she was contemplating all the possibilities of a slow, painful, tortuous death for the man she loved.

The use of his full name at high decibels finally roused Harm from his sleep. Still groggy from jet lag and earlier amorous activities, he mumbled, "Baby, what's wrong?"

Mac grumbled from the bathroom, "Harmon, if you don't get your ass in here this instant YOU would prefer a war zone to living with me!"

Knowing that he had an extremely irate Marine on his hands, he hopped out of bed in his birthday suit and got to the bathroom in three long strides. The sight that greeted him was too much to bear. He was torn between feeling terrible for the predicament he put his sweet Sarah in and rolling on the floor laughing. Mac looked so cute with flushed red cheeks, blowing hair away from her forehead, completely stuck in the toilet.

He leaned back on his haunches in front of her and went to cup her cheek. She instantly shied away from him. He wasn't sure what kind of groveling would be required from him to get out this mess, but he knew it would be significant.

In a croaked voice, Harm said, "Baby, I'm so very sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, but the important thing is to get you out of there and get you warm and comfortable."

The daggers Mac sent him when she looked up at him didn't ease his conscience any, nor did the tears that had already started streaming down her face. He was fully prepared to be spending the rest of the night on the couch, if she even let him stay in the house.

He tentatively reached for her hand and thankfully she didn't reject him this time. He wrapped her arms around his neck and placed his hand on the counter for leverage.

Not wanting to get her any more riled up or have her recoil again, Harm whispered, "Ok honey, let's get you out of here."

With one arm around her waist, Harm pushed off of the counter and pulled Mac out so that she was completely flushed against him. Regardless of the reasoning behind it, having her this close ignited his desire for her again. It had been a long five weeks away from his beloved. Harm bent down to kiss her to hopefully rekindle the activities from earlier in the evening.

Mac stepped back from his embrace and reluctantly leaned against the wall. She refused to give into his desires or her own even though her anger was dissipating. "There is absolutely no way you are getting off the hook that easy Harmon."

Harm stuck his lower lip out slightly in a pout that Mac normally couldn't resist. "I truly am sorry Sarah. I will do whatever I have to in order to make it up to you."

As Mac let the various scenarios run through her mind of how she could use this to her advantage, she made the mistake of letting her eyes wander down to his waistline. She darted her eyes back up quickly, but Harm had already noticed. He gave her a full flyboy grin, "See something you like there Marine?"

Mac smiled coyly, "Oh I see many things I appreciate Sailor, but you will just have to stand at ease for a while. You are no where close to forgiven." With that said, she leaned in to give him a quick peck on the cheek. She slowly sauntered into the bedroom to change out of her wet clothes.

Harm just shook his head and walked out into the bedroom trying to come up with a strategic plan of making this up to his wonderful wife. Even at eight months pregnant, she was still the most beautiful creature he ever saw.

Unfortunately, the screams of her mother had also awakened three-year-old Patricia Soray Rabb. Why wasn't daddy answering her? Was something wrong with him too? She got to her parent's bedroom, but it was locked. Tears started running down her little cheeks as she stood outside the door and cried, "Mommy, what's wrong, I heard you screaming, but the door is locked so I can't get to you." Mac silently chastised herself for not realizing how their daughter would interpret her yelling.

Mac called quietly from the closet, "Hold on just a second baby, Daddy is coming."

Harm quickly donned his boxers and went to go open the door. Mac laughed at him and teasingly said, "Hey Sailor, might want to throw a robe on too. I don't think you want to explain the "tent" to our precocious three-year-old."

Harm turned several shades of red, grabbing the much-needed robe off the hook thinking, one day that woman is going to be the death of me.

Harm opened the bedroom door and picked up his daughter. She had a tear stained face and a little pouty lip and she was still just as beautiful as her mother. He definitely didn't get too much out of his and Mac's deal. With the exception of her eyes, she was all her mother. She got Mac's looks AND brains. She had gorgeous brown curls past her shoulders, her mother's coloring, and her daddy's beautiful eyes. Not that he would trade her for anything, he adored his mini Mac. However, he knew he would be cleaning his service weapon in front of many potential suitors in the years to come.

Perhaps more of his genes would be visible in their unborn child. If not, he would just have to keep trying. Sarah surely didn't seem to mind all the practicing that they indulged in.

He walked over and set Trisha on the bed just as Mac was coming out of the closet.

Trisha was still extremely upset and questioned, "Daddy why was the door locked and why was mommy yelling?"

Harm looked towards Mac silently asking with his eyes, "Do you want to field that one or do you want me to answer?"

Mac sat down on the bed and pulled Trisha to her. "The door was locked because Mommy and Daddy needed to spend some uninterrupted time together. We've locked the door before and you have been fine."

Trisha glanced up at her mom, "But you were yelling and daddy wasn't answering and I couldn't get to you. I was afraid that you were hurt and there was nothing I could do."

Harm gently stroked Trisha's hair and said, "Daddy was sleeping sweetie but mommy was able to wake me up and as you can see, mommy is just fine. We had everything under control."

Trisha wasn't to be placated just yet even though her father's low voice was making her eyelids start to droop. "But why was mommy yelling at all?"

Harm and Mac exchanged a quick glance over their daughter's head holding another one of their silent conversations.

Mac pulled her daughter up and said, "Well sweetie, your Daddy made the mistake of not putting the toilet seat down and Mommy got a little wet. I wasn't hurt, but it certainly shocked me!"

Trisha looked at her Daddy with wide eyes as if he had committed the most heinous crime ever. Some days she was just as much of a Marine as her mother was. "But you always have to put the seat down when you are finished. It's part of the potty-training rules. Did you forget the rules Daddy? I can help you remember since I sometimes miss them also. We can do it together!"

Harm looked appropriately chastised and was astonished at the dispassionate plan from his toddler. He proudly said, "Sweetie, you and I can accomplish anything together."

It was then that their ever-observant daughter looked at Mac and questioned, "Mommy, is that why are you wearing Daddy's shirt, because you got wet?"

Mac suppressed a smile as she answered, "Well, you know that Mommy likes to wear Daddy's clothes while he is away. That way it seems like at least a part of him is still here with me." She was definitely not letting on that Daddy's shirt was the closest thing that she could quickly put on which had been discarded earlier right outside the closet.

Harm inwardly grinned at Sarah's reasoning. Even before they got together, she kept some of my t-shirts at her apartment. "At least now I know why" Harm thought.

Trisha giggled at her mom, "But Mommy, Daddy is home now so you don't need his clothes anymore!"

Mac just smiled at the logic of a three-year-old and started to tickle her daughter, "I can wear Daddy's clothes whenever I want. It's part of the laws of being married. Besides, with the baby coming, his clothes are more comfortable anyway."

Harm chuckled from his side of the bed. "Sweetie, mommy has been stealing my clothes for years. I don't think it's going to change anytime soon, even after the baby is born."

Trisha started to get tired again and snuggled up between her mother's breasts and the baby bump. Harm started to sing "You are My Sunshine" which had been his lullaby of choice since the day she was born. As he sang, Trisha's eyelids continued to close.

Mac looked down and said, "I think it is time we got this little one back to her own bed."

Harm went to pick Trisha up and before she was fully ensconced in his arms, she kissed her Mommy's tummy and whispered "G'night baby, G'night mommy. I love you."

Mac reached over to kiss her daughter, "I love you too sweetheart, sweet dreams."

Once Harm had gotten Trisha settled, he returned to their room to find Mac curled up on his pillow. Even when she was furious with him, she still liked part of him close. He went to slide in on his side of the bed. Mac moved enough to let him get settled, then she curled up on his chest but didn't wrap her arms around him like she normally did.

Harm figured he might as well get it over with now before her anger had a chance to simmer anymore. "Ok counselor, what's my sentence?"

Mac burrowed in a little further rubbing her extended belly and said, "Well, Harmon, I have decided that you will take over potty training duties at least until this one is born. That way you can teach Trisha how to use the "big girl" potty and Trisha can teach you the proper etiquette of a toilet seat. You guys can make sure you both know all the rules of potty training."

"But, Mac I…" Harm swallowed the rest of his sentence at the daggers emanating from his wife's eyes. The next words out of his mouth were "Understood, honey."

Mac lightly patted his chest and smirked, "And maybe by the time this little one is ready to be potty trained I will forgive you."


End file.
